


Public Places

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nase enters the Room of Profound Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



Nase started to yelp and slapped a hand across her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of Ko Yeong-ha going down on Yashiro Kiyoharu in the Room of Profound Darkness. She should stop. Just... turn around and walk away. But they hadn't spotted her yet and she might make noise opening the door again and with Ko's teeth where they were, well, that was dangerous, right? She didn't know Yashiro well since he had only recently transferred to the the Nihon Ki-in from the Kansai Ki-in, and she knew Ko by reputation only (and a picture that Sakurano-pro had shown her), but she was suddenly glad to make their acquaintance, even if it was only from a distance. She'd heard the Yashiro had a friend in town and was going to be showing him around this week, but she didn't think anyone had expected this. Her hand was still across her mouth and she kept it there to keep herself from saying anything or breathing too loudly or _moaning_ like a pervert. But this... that intensity on Yashiro's face and the _noises_ and the naughtiness of being _here_ in a room that didn't lock and was open to all comers. Nase bit her lip at the erotic pun and continued to watch. It was a place for _public_ play, after all. Well, of a sort.


End file.
